BATAS SENJA
by KeyKeiko
Summary: MACAN! YA AMPUN INI INDAH SEKALIIIIIII. AKU JADI TAK TEGA MEMAKANNYA. HUAAAAA, BAGAIMANA INI! Fic ini juga sudah publish di wattpad. thanks. Cover: Credit to artist Awen Ng


**BATAS SENJA  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YURI ON ICE**

 **Disclaimer by MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 **Pair: Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikivorof**

 **Genre: Familly & Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Senja. Tak pernah bosan aku memandang langit sore yang sangat ku kagumi keindahannya. Ciptaan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa Indah dan mengagumkan itu, membuat banyak orang seperti telah jatuh hati. Saat ini aku sedang menikmati suasana senja di pantai yang tak jauh dari Hasetsu. Menikmati semilir angin sore tanpa di gangguan seorangpun.

"Yuri."

Belum sempat aku meneoleh kebelakang, seseorang seenaknya memelukku. Dia Victor Nikiforov. Aku ingin menendangnya dan ngupat di depannya. Namun semua itu rasanya percuma. Victor itu seperti tembok. Memakinya hanya akan buang-buang tenanga. Jadilah aku pasrah begitu saja dengan tingkah ajaibnya, terlebih aku sudah mengganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Ya, sebagai anak yatim piatu dan Victor satu-satunya wali yang dipercaya kakek untuk menjagaku hingga aku dewasa, aku sangat bersyukur dia bersedia menjadi waliku.

"Hn. Ada apa tiba-tiba mencariku?" ucapku tanpa yang acuh dengan tingkah Victor saat ini.

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan. Mari-chan sudah membuat makan malam spesial untukmu."

Sejenak aku sangat tergoda ketika Victor mengatakan demikian. "Memangnya dalam rangka apa dia membuatkan spesial untukku?"

"Katanya untuk merayakan kemenanganmu kemarin."

Aku tertegun. Selama ini selain kakek yang selalu membuat masakan special untukku, ternyata masih ada orang lain yang dengan senang hati membuatkannya untukku selain Victor, Lilia dan Yakov. Aku terharu. Bahkan pasca kakek meninggal, rasanya sangat berbeda. Aku merindukan seseorang memasakkanku. "Nanti saja aku menyusul. Aku masih betah berada di tempat ini."

Victor diam sebentar. Pria itu lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku. "Langit sore memang indah. Pantas saja kau betah berlama-lama menyaksikan senja," ucap Victor sesaat kemudian.

Aku menatap ke arah Victor yang sudah berdiri disampingku. "Ck, sejak kapan kau jadi puitis seperti ini?"

"Wah, kau lupa ya. Aku kan selalu puitis saat bersamamu."

Aku mengerti maksud ucapannya. Ya, itu benar. Victor terkadang jika sudah bersamaku ia akan lupa siapa dirinya. Entahlah. Kekonyolannya justru membuat kami menjadi dekat. Ia orang yang bisa memahamiku. Terkadang Victor bisa sangat dewasa, namun jika sudah mabuk, jangan ditanya lagi tingkahnya. "Aku cukup tersanjung. Akan aku anggap itu pujian."

Kami kembali terdiam. Angin sore mendadak bertiup dengan kencang. Aku menarik resettling jaketku sampai keleher. Meski ini musim semi, nyatanya udaranya cukup dingin.

"Sudah hampir gelap, Yuri. Ayo masuk. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh?"

Victor langsung menyeretku. Baru saja ingin menanyakan perihal sesuatu yang akan diberikan padaku, ia buru-buru menyeret dan memotong ucapanku. "Sudah, ayo kita masuk dulu ke penginapan," ucap Victor menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Pelan-pelan _, baka_."

"Sudah. Jangan banyak protes Yuri."

"Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya. Aku kan masih bocah. Seenaknya menarikku seperti ini."

"Kita hampir sampai Yuri."

Kami berdua sampai di depan pintu penginapan. Begitu Victor membuka pintu itu, mataku terbelalak kaget mendapati banyak orang berkumpul di penginapan itu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURACTHKA."

Mila memelukku. Tampak Mari, Georgi serta kembar tiga meniup terompet mereka masing-masing. Aku benar-benar lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunku. Semua memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku. Bahkan Lilia yang terkenal galak dan cerewet, mendadak baiiiiikkkkk sekali. Beruntungnya aku dikelilingi orang-orang seperti mereka. Rasanya aku cukup lebay hari ini. Biarkan saja.

"Baka, kenapa tak mengangkat telponku sih?" tanya Mila sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Malas. Kau selalu berisik saat tengah malam." Semua tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Bahkan si babi, maksudku si Katsuki itu ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Kakak, ayo tiup lilinnya," seru Axel seraya membawa kue ulang tahun bergambar macan.

Mataku seketika berbinar. Aku melihat macan di kue ulang tahunku. Bahagia rasanya tapi sekaligus sedih. "MACAN! YA AMPUN INI INDAH SEKALIIIIIII. AKU JADI TAK TEGA MEMAKANNYA. HUAAAAA, BAGAIMANA INI?"

Tawa mereka semakin pecah. Mereka tahu, aku sangat menyukai macan dan berbagai hal berhubungan dengan kucing itu. Melihat kue indah itu rasanya sayang sekali untuk memakannya.

"Yurio, lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu lagi. Sekarang tiup lilinnya dan potong kuenya," ucap Yuko menenangkan diriku.

"Tapi Yuko-san, aku benar-benar tak tega. Huaaaaa." Aku terisak. Bagaimanpun aku ini sangat lemah jika binatang kesayangan versi kue ulang tahun ini harus rela ku mutilasi. Apalagi ini buatan Yuko. Sungguh sebenarnya aku tak rela.

"Hahaha.. bocah. Kau tinggal tiup lilin apa susahnya sih."

' _Yakov ini benar-benar seenakknya bicara. Mudah baginya, bagiku sangat sulit,'_ gerutuku dalam hati.

Mengendus kesal. Aku harus bersiap merelakan kue indah ini untuk disantap bersama. ' _MAAFKAN AKU, MACAN,'_ batinku tak rela.

"Yakov, kau benar-benar tak berperi kebinatangan. Lihat, Yuri sampai menangis," ucap Lilia membelaku.

Ah, Lilia benar-benar mengerti perasaanku. Nenek cantik itu nyatanya langsung memelukku dan menenangkanku. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo potong. Semua ini untukmu. Karena kami sayang padamu."

Aku mengangguk. Setelahnya aku berdoa dan meniup lilin itu. Segera saja, dengan berat hati aku memotong kue ulang tahun buatan Yuko dengan berlinang air mata. "Maafkan aku macan. Malam ini kau harus menjadi santapan lezat orang-orang di ruangan ini. Terima kasih semuanya, terutama Victor sang otak pelaku yang mungkin sudah merencanakan perayaan ini."

Aku melihat Victor tertawa setan. Pria itu tau kelemahanku. Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti.

"Hahaha.. kau ini sungguh lucu, Yurio. Santailah sedikit, itu hanya kue dan bukan macan sungguhan."

"Hissss… kau ini jahat sekali pada binatang, Victor." Mereka lagi-lagi tertawa. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak mempedulikan ingusku yang keluar gara-gara menangisi kue cantik itu.

Kue cantik itupun terpotong. Victor tak lama memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, disusul yang lain turut hadir disana. Malam ini aku bahagia. Orang-orang terdekatku merayakan hari kelahiranku dengan suka cita. Dalam doaku, aku hanya meminta agar tetap dikelilingi orang seperti mereka. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak kalian mencintaiku dengan tulus. I LOVE YOU.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Thanks for reading…..**


End file.
